japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
One Piece: English Re-Dub Prediction
Hey Guys! This is Near Future for One Piece. Normal One Piece: FUNi dub One Piece is a shonen anime that was directed by Gorō Taniguchi and mainly produced by Toei Animation, who also worked on other projects such as Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon, the latter I don't know too much of, though... But you guys should've known that! So around the end of ???, North American distributor FUNimation Entertainment had already earned the rights to the anime and not too long ago did they also provide a dub. I saw the series and thought it was okay, but the ending for it was better off in the manga.... OH, WAIT! Okubo never finished, yet. When I heard and watched a few episodes for FUNimation, I had mixed feelings: while overall it was decent, since FUNi nowadays are technically the only actual company to go to in case of anime dubs (at least that's what I think), this dub wasn't all that great, and I can't believe I preferred the subbed version... Which is often uncommon for me sometimes. But hey, who's to blame any of the voice actors when people should really take out the frustation on the voice directors and the script writers, being generic as always? So here's what I'll do: I will list the characters from the anime and their respective voice actors for the FUNi dub, and then immediately make up thoughts for a redub cast, save for at least a few people. Dub Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Monkey D. Luffy; original seiyuu: *Christopher Sabat: Zoro Roronoa; original seiyuu: *Luci Christian: Nami; original seiyuu: *Sonny Strait: Usopp; original seiyuu: *Eric Vale: Sanji; original seiyuu: *Brina Palencia: Tony Tony Chopper; original seiyuu: *Stephanie Young: Nico Robin; original seiyuu: *Patrick Seitz: Franky; original seiyuu: *Ian Sinclair: Brook; original seiyuu: *R. Bruce Eliott: Edward Newgate "Whitebeard"; original seiyuu: *Travis Willingham: Portgas D. Ace; original seiyuu: *Kyle Philips: Marco the Phoenix; original seiyuu: *Vic Mignogna: Sabo; original seiyuu: *Mike McFarland: Buggy the Clown; original seiyuu: *John Gremillion: Dracule Mihawk; original seiyuu: *John Swasey: Crocodile; original seiyuu: *Lydia Mackay: Boa Hancock; original seiyuu: *Lindsay Seidel: Boa Sandersonia; original seiyuu: *Jared J. Lee: Boa Marigold; original seiyuu: *Robert McCollum: Donquiotte Doflamingo; original seiyuu: *Christopher Guerrero; Gecko Moria; original seiyuu: *Joel McDonald: Bartholomew Kuma; original seiyuu: *Felecia Angelle: Perona; original seiyuu: *Marcus D. Stimac: Dr. Hogback ; original seiyuu: *Jamie Marchi: Victory Cindry; original seiyuu: *Andrew Chandler: Absalom; original seiyuu: *Jerry Jewell: Hildon; original seiyuu: *J. Michael Tatum: Enel; original seiyuu: *Chris Rager: Arlong; original seiyuu: *Megan Shipman: Camie; original seiyuu: *Jeremy Inman: Megallan; original seiyuu: *Ed Blaylock: Sengoku the Buddha; original seiyuu: *Brian Mathis: Monkey D. Garp; original seiyuu: *Leah Clark: Coby; original seiyuu: *Mike McFarland: Helmeppo; original seiyuu: *Greg Dulcie: Smoker; original seiyuu: *Monica Rial: Tashigi; original seiyuu: *Jason Douglas: Kuzan "Aokiji"; original seiyuu: *Ray Hurd: Borsalino "Kizaru"; original seiyuu: *Andrew Love: Sakazuki "Akainu"; original seiyuu: Redub Thoughts Redubbing Cast *Sean Ryan Fox: Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch: Zoro Roronoa *Kate Higgins: Nami *Sam Riegel: Usopp *Yuri Lowenthal: Sanji *Sandy Fox: Tony Tony Chopper *Laura Post: Nico Robin *Patrick Seitz (Reprised): Franky *Lex Lang: Brook *Crispin Freeman: Shanks *Neil Kaplan: Gol D. Roger *Corey Burton: Edward Newgate "Whitebeard", Enel *Travis Willingham (Reprised): Portgas D. Ace *Roger Craig Smith: Marco the Phoenix *Quinton Flynn: Sabo *Beau Billingslea: Arlong, Fossa *Alex Hirsch: Buggy the Clown *Liam O'Brien: Crocodile *Melissa Fahn: Boa Hancock, Camie *Nicki Minaj: Boa Sandersonia *Tabitha St. Germain: Boa Marigold *Derek Stephen Prince: Donquiotte Doflamingo *Brian Drummond: Gecko Moria *Paul St. Peter: Bartholomew Kuma *Steven Blum: Absalom, Vista *Christine Marie Cabanos: Perona *Mile Pollock: Dr. Hogback *Dorothy Elias-Fahn: Victory Cindry *Bryce Papenbrook: Coby *Michael Yurchak: Helmeppo *Benjamin Diskin: Sengoku the Buddha *Michael Sorich (1st voice), Charles Martinet (in Wario's voice): Monkey D. Garp *Ray Chase: Smoker *Carrie Keranen: Tashigi *Sean Schemmel: Kuzan "Aokiji" *Dave Wittenberg: Borsalino "Kizaru" *Fred Tatasciore: Sakazuki "Akainu" Category:Predictions Category:Anime